zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
10k Etymology
Head to Steve Reeves Hospital to find scientists from the Keeley Centre. Cast *Nadia *Archie *Monica Kaye Plot Steve Reeves Hospital Nadia and Archie discuss the etymology of the phrase "Raring to go". Nadia asks Archie if she remembers where you're heading. She reminds Nadia that it was she who identified the target of this mission: Steve Reeves Hospital. There are some scientists holed up there who had been working at the Keeley Centre. Archie wants to warn them about Van Ark and find out what they know. Bunk On Fire Archie and Nadia discuss Van Ark. Archie says she liked him when they met. Nadia questions the reliability of this judgement, based on Archie's positive opinion of everyone she meets. We've Got Guns Nadia warns you of a cluster of fast zombies approaching from north-north-west. There are around twenty of them: too many to outrun. Archie realises you'll have to shoot your way through them. Tangos Down Nadia guides you through the mob of zombies, directing your fire to the closest targets. After a tense few moments, you emerge victorious. Between you and Archie, all the fast zombies have been killed. Bodies As you approach the Steve Reeves Hospital, Archie draws Nadia's attention to the pictures she's receiving from Archie's headcam. The hospital's half burned down. There are three bodies outside. They have been shot in the back. Archie suspects the involvement of Van Ark's men. Survivor You enter the hospital. The place is ruined. Archie is distressed by the destruction. She finds a woman in the ruins, who begs for your help - there are zombies in the next room. Archie tells you to get her into a wheelchair and get out of the hospital. Van Ark Laughed Nadia informs you that the woman you've rescued is Monica Kaye, formerly of the Varela Clinic. She's an expert in immunoblotting and is on the list of key personnel to retrieve if possible. Monica then tells you what happened to the hospital. Eight people from the Jeffro Complex, employees of Pandora Haze, came under the pretence of sharing research. At night, they burned down the facility and left it to the mercy of a large pack of zombies. Monica tells you how Professor Van Ark laughed as they burned her specimens. They're Coming Monica asks you to stop running. She knows she's dying, but didn't want to die in the ruined hospital. Archie tells her she's not going to die - New Canton has lots of doctors and good hospitals. Monica reveals she's been bitten, before revealing that Van Ark plans to attack New Canton next. Close your eyes Monica begins to succumb. She asks Archie to kill her. Archie hesitates, but then helps end Monica's suffering. Life Goes On Archie reacts philosophically to Monica's passing. Rest Up Nadia welcomes you back to New Canton. She informs you that the council have decided to preemptively attack Jeffro, and you should rest up so that you can take part in the raid. Transcript NADIA AL HANAKI: Runner Five, Runner Twenty, ready? ARCHIE JENSEN: We’re ready, raring! Raring to go! Rare… “Rare” like a “rare painting”? It’s not rare to be excited. “Rare” like “rare meat”? Like we’re raw and bleeding with excitement? NADIA AL HANAKI: I’m going to buy you a dictionary of etymology for your birthday. ARCHIE JENSEN: Etymology… insects? NADIA AL HANAKI: Meanings of words. Oh, that would just make you do this more, wouldn’t it? ARCHIE JENSEN: Do what? NADIA AL HANAKI: laughs You clear on the mission? Know where you’re heading? ARCHIE JENSEN: I told you where we’re heading, silly Nadia. Steve Reeves Hospital, about five kilometers away. I know a group of scientists holed up there after the apocalypse. Two people I know from the Keeley Center were there. We have to warn them that Keeley has been destroyed, talk to them, find out what they think has been going on. NADIA AL HANAKI: And Runner Five’s there for your protection. ARCHIE JENSEN: I feel so safe! Let’s go! NADIA: Open the tunnel! of tunnel opening Set off the noisemakers to the southeast! explosions Go! ARCHIE JENSEN: Imagine that - Van Ark is still alive. I heard he died when they tried to evacuate the university. Crazy talk. NADIA AL HANAKI: You knew him? ARCHIE JENSEN: I met him a couple of times. I liked him, funny guy! And when he got angry, this one little piece of hair would flop on his face, and - giggles NADIA AL HANAKI: You like everyone. ARCHIE JENSEN: Not everyone! NADIA AL HANAKI: You still like Runner Three, even after she set your bunk on fire! ARCHIE JENSEN: It was a joke! I thought it was funny. NADIA AL HANAKI: I’m not trusting you on whether to like people. NADIA AL HANAKI: Guys, Runner Five, Runner Twenty, I’m picking up a cluster of zombies from the cameras. ARCHIE JENSEN: How far out? NADIA AL HANAKI: 1K and closing fast. ARCHIE JENSEN: They’re the fast zombies? NADIA AL HANAKI: Yeah. Coming from the same direction we’ve seen them emerge from before - north-northwest. ARCHIE JENSEN: How many? NADIA AL HANAKI: Between fifteen and twenty, closely packed. groan ARCHIE JENSEN: We can’t outrun that many. NADIA AL HANAKI: Probably not. There’s a promontory if you cut west now. Should give you a good line of sight. Good luck, guys. ARCHIE JENSEN: We don’t need luck. We’ve got guns. groans NADIA AL HANAKI: Runner Five, tactical is suggesting you head straight on. Archie, cut hard west. You’ll still be able to see each other, but the split target will confuse the zoms. Try to keep moving. Fire as the approach, and then run on. ARCHIE JENSEN: Got that. We’re splitting. See you soon, Runner Five! NADIA AL HANAKI: Runner Five, I’ve got you on hard channel now, not the multiple channel. Keep moving. I’ll tell you when to turn and fire… Now! At five o'clock and seven o'clock! zombies splattering Good! Archie’s back, too. Continue on that path. Fire now! Dead behind you, six o'clock! zombies splattering Good shooting, Runner Five. I can see you haven’t lost any of your skills. Four down, and Archie’s got another two. Now take that path slightly to the right. Fire now! Two at nine o'clock! splattering zombies That’s some good shooting, Runner Five. I didn’t see that last one. And I think - yeah, Archie’s mopped up the other two. Okay, head on down the path, and you’ll meet with Archie at the end. You’ve been running for three kilometers now, and you’re looking strong. Drink some water, and well done. You’ve taken out some fast zombies. They won’t be bothering New Canton again. ARCHIE JENSEN: Hey, Runner Five! Hey, that was fun back there. I love how it plays out. “Turn this way, fire! Turn that way, fire!” It’s so exciting! NADIA AL HANAKI: You’ve been running for four kilometers, and you’re coming up on Reeves Hospital now. Just as you pass these last buildings on the left, you should be able to see it at the end of the road. They’ve only had intermittent comms to conserve generator power for their research, but we heard from them a few days ago, and… ARCHIE JENSEN: Looks like things have changed from a few days ago, huh? Can you see what I’m seeing, Nadia, through the nifty headcams? NADIA AL HANAKI: I’m seeing that the place is half burnt down. ARCHIE JENSEN: If I turn my head, can you see the… bodies? NADIA AL HANAKI: Yeah. Three bodies? ARCHIE JENSEN: Shot in the back. We’ll run inside and take a look. But I think someone got here before us, Nadia. Someone with rocket launchers. ARCHIE JENSEN: We’re going in. It’s burned, but nothing seems to be falling down, right now. of stuff falling down Nothing that would hurt us, yet. We’ll be quick. We should just look and see if there’s anything - NADIA AL HANAKI: Make sure you’re quick! Keep running. There’s probably no one left alive anyway. ARCHIE JENSEN: We’re in the main corridor of the hospital. Everything’s been smashed. It looks like there were small fires in this room on the left, and that one. It’s… I don’t know how Runner Five is keeping that calm composure. gasps There is a - gasps There is a woman’s body here! I know we’ve all seen a lot of corpses, bu they’re all gray with that clear fluid leaking out of them, not blood! I can’t remember the last time I saw a dead person, and not a dead zombie. I… gasps I think she’s moving! MONICA KAYE: faintly Help me… there are zombies… in the next room… Help… you’ve got to get me out of here! growls ARCHIE JENSEN: Quickly! We have to get her into this wheelchair and run her out of here - quickly! NADIA AL HANAKI: Okay, I’ve got her file. From that information database of photos we got from the Varela clinic. The woman you’re helping is Monica Kaye. She was - she was head of radiology, and has an expertise in immunoblotting. She’s on our list of key personnel to find and retrieve if still living. You have to keep her safe. Keep running! ARCHIE JENSEN: How are you feeling, Monica? What happened here? MONICA KAYE: breaths There were… eight of them. They said they’d come from Pandora Haze. They’ve set up a research station at Jeffro… They said they wanted to help, to look at our research, to share information. Their leader was an expert. They knew so much more than we did already. But the genome research was new. He was impressed by that. We thought they were our friends! They left to bring us more technical supplies, and food, and drinking water. Last night, they came back. With guns, and fire, and zombies! Suddenly, zombies everywhere! Like they were obeying orders! They killed Brink and Simon before we even knew what was happening. Allie, Fincher, and Jonesie died trying to go for help. I wanted to protect the specimens. They burned them in front of me. All my work, months of work. They burned it, and Professor Van Ark laughed! growls NADIA AL HANAKI: There are zombies on your tail. Slow ones, though. Keep running. growls MONICA KAYE: Stop. Stop. There’s no point. I didn’t want to… I know it was cowardly of me. I didn’t want to die in there. ARCHIE JENSEN: You’re not going to die. We’re going to take you back to New Canton. We have good hospitals, lots of doctors. We’ll keep you safe and make you better! MONICA KAYE: New Canton? No, no, it’s not - ! coughs ARCHIE JENSEN: Are you bitten? MONICA KAYE: When I was lying on the hospital floor. laughs After months of working with zombie blood slide samples. Bitten! I just wanted you to… I didn’t want to die in there. Not like that. ARCHIE JENSEN: We understand. Do you want us to - ? MONICA KAYE: New Canton, New Canton… New Canton! coughs There’s something important I have to - ! NADIA AL HANAKI: You’re okay, guys. I’ve sent out a couple of soldiers to take care of the zombies on your tail. Keep moving, but you’re not in immediate danger. MONICA KAYE: Professor Van Ark! I heard him tell one of his soldiers, “Now we’ve dealt with Reeves,” he said. “Now we’ve dealt with Reeves. Time for New Canton.” They’re coming for you! twittering NADIA AL HANAKI: You’ve been running for eight kilometers. Make sure to take in some fluids. ARCHIE JENSEN: We’re okay. How are you doing, Monica? MONICA KAYE: coughs It comes on more quickly, if you’re injured already. It comes on so quickly sometimes, if you have a cold, or a fever. It’s time. Do it now. And defend yourselves! They’re looking for anyone who ever worked with Van Ark. He wants to get rid of everyone who ever worked with him. Do it now! ARCHIE JENSEN: Where do you want it to be? MONICA KAYE: This is good. Trees, hillside. This is good. Do it here. ARCHIE JENSEN: Now? MONICA KAYE: Now. I’m ready. ARCHIE JENSEN: I… Runner Five, can you - ? No, no, it’s alright. I’ll do it. Monica, close your eyes. gunshot twittering ARCHIE JENSEN: I think that’s the first time I’ve… Have you ever had to… ? I’m sure you’ve done it lots of times. Yeah. Crazy, isn’t it? How everything just… goes on? Birds, and foxes, and wind, and the sun still shines. And how you just wake up feeling okay, if you’ve met a new boy, even though… even though all of this. Yeah. It’s crazy. NADIA AL HANAKI: Open the tunnel! of tunnel opening Welcome back, Runner Five and Runner Twenty. That wasn’t what we’d hoped, but we’ve gathered useful information. I’ve spoken to the council. They’ve agreed to strategy. If Jeffro are coming for us, we’re coming for them first. Rest up, because we’ll be heading out for the Jeffro Complex when you’re ready. Category:Race Mission Category:Season One